ysanaffandomcom-20200214-history
Mertugi
Life She’s a really friendly girl. She was a splitting image of her mother and her father’s quirkiness. According to her mother and the congress of Furiconia, She will rule both Nyaan and Furicon Empire as long the Empress Metasi still living. Sadly, Metasi passed away giving birth to Kaeru nullifying the integration of the Empires. Gaeguli focused on grooming Mertugi while ignoring Kaeru. He even sent her to a privately owned boarding school. Later the same year, her brother was also enrolled. Years later, an epidemic wiped out most of everybody in eastern Terrosia and Northern Mimi. Mertugi and Kaeru was transported to an island so they don’t get the disease. They both stayed there for almost 2 years. Coronation Even though Gaeguli volunteered to be tested to be vaccinated, his health fails since the vaccine only lessen the effect. Instead of living for 2 weeks after contracting the virus, he live for three more years. That time, He spent most of his time in the bed. He appointed missingname as his high king since he cant go out that much. Mertugi supposed to be crowned at age 12, after her father become delirious and started hallucinating about his wife and mother. He died a month after that. Life as an Empress Mertugi spent her time as an empress going into tours and interviewing her citizens. She also encourage her people to use the radio and own at least own shellphone for communication. She founded the Nyaan Univerity of Terrosia where Iyagu and Sammaku graduates in the future. She speak against the pollution. She made an segregated recyclables like papers and metals and general waste. She encourage her citizens to listen to radio every morning for news and morning aerobics. Media Bribery When the media become a widespread in the empire, she becomes a target for slandering and fake news. This angers Kaeru but Mertugi just said it will be okay. Kaeru disagreed with this and bribed the media. However, this further escalate the slandering for the Rayshine siblings. Ambasador of Love and Peace She’s a pacifist empress. She withdraw most of her troops so they can visit her family. She increases the military age to 18. (lowers again during Kaeru) She doesn’t get angry easily and avoids the path of violence. She settles disagreement as low as possible. Because she’s an ambassador of peace, many men approached her and tried to court her. Death Plot The assassination was plotted by 8 people. 3 of them was caught after a failed attempt of poisoning King Polloc of Sylverlion. 3 Years after 2 was apprehended after a death of a Mimian prince. The last assassins was on 5 miilion kooting bail. One of them turn herself in because her brother is sick and she needed money. The last assassins are on the hunt for years. The last assassin were Kasani and Chillei They plan to kill Empress Mertugi and Prince Kaeru at the same day when they heard there will be a parade in Sapphire Square. “If I stayed with my sister the whole time, I should have either saved my sister or died together with the Empire.” — Kaeru Chillei blend himself in the crowd and shot Mertugi with poisoned round at close range. Chillei was shot down. The news quickly received by Kaeru which is on his way to Mertugi. Kaeru ran as fast as he could but its too late. There was another shot but missed. The Imperial security surrounded the prince. There was another one. Injuring a security putting him in critical condition. The Security dragged the prince away from the square leaving Mertugi’s body in the open. All Kaeru did was watch his sister’s being taken away by medics while being protected by the securities. Mertugi died on arrival. Funeral Mertugi funeral was attended by Kaeru, all Imperial Monarchs and 3 million citizens, about 90% of population that time, around Nyaan. Every shop was closed and everybody grieved for a week. They used a “Grieving Tree” Flag (The white part of flag was black and the blue part is white) and half staffed for a month. Kasani Capture Kasani was capture when he was hiding in a farm west of Cathra. He was imprisoned for life and severely questioned and tortured until his death. Legacy Built a a 15 feet monument of her in Sapphire Square. Nyaanese Univerity was renamed to Empress Mertugi University Trivia *Deredere trope *name is from korean of grasshopper Category:Nyaanese Category:Characters